HIGH SCHOOL LA ANIME
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Bienvenido a la academia honouji, aqui es el hogar del equipo de los titanes y tenemos lo mejor en club de literatura y de cocina, trata de no volverte loco en esta escuela y sobre todo cuidado con los malos entendidos... bienvenido a HIGH SCHOOL LA ANIME


**HIGH SCHOOL LA ANIME**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_No me pertenece nada de KILL LA KILL, todos los personajes son propiedad el anime KILL LA KILL y de estudio TRIGGER._**

**_No me pertenece nada de SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN, todos los personajes son propiedad de HAJIME ISAYAMA, y del anime mismo._**

**_No me pertenece nada de MIRAI NIKKI, todos son propiedad del anime MIRAI NIKKI._**

**_No me pertenece nada de TOKYO GHOUL, todos los personajes son propiedad del anime del mismo nombre_**

**_¿Que es esto?_**

**_R= Este es un MULTI CROSSOVER de los animes KILL AL KILL, SNK, MIRAI NIKKI, y TOKYO GHOUL. Si lanzamos a estos personajes juntos en una escuela secundaria ¿que pasaría?_**

**_Pues esta es una historia de prueba, ojala y guste, lleva de todo un poco, clasificación M… ya verán porque._**

**_Géneros a cubrir:_**

**_-SHONEN_**

**_-EICHII_**

**_- COMEDIA_**

**_- HENTAI_**

**_- SHOJO_**

**_-HIGH SCHOOL_**

**_-DRAMA._**

**_-HAREM_**

Primer día de escuela.

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Tokio, era el primer día de escuela en la academia HONNOUJI, la más prestigiosa del país y hogar del mejor equipo de futbol llamado los TITANES, además de poseer al mejor equipo de literatura a nivel nacional.

La estructura de la academia era enorme, la más inmensa del país y los estudiantes se paseaban con la boca abierta.

- Genial… esta academia se ve interesante- Una chica de ojos azules y un mechón rojo llamada ryuko se paseaba en la entrada mordiendo un limón.

- solo no lo eches a perder… sabes que mama pidió que no iniciaras una pelea, al menos por hoy- una chica de cabello largo negro y algo mas alta caminaba a la par de ella, su nombre era satsuki.

Ambas eran las hermanas matoi, hijas de la modista matoi Ragyo y del empresario Ishin Matoi. Luego un chico vino a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzara a las chicas.

- ¡hey ryuko espera!- grito el chico de cabello negro con rayos rojos, su piel era blanca y de ojos dorados, tenia una pequeña cicatriz en su ojo pero su visión no se vio afectada.

Las chicas se detuvieron y miraron al chico que estaba muerto del cansancio y este se recostó en el hombro de satsuki.

- llegas tarde senketsu- le reprocho la chica de cabello negro.

El chico se compuso y tomo una bocanada de aire. - lo lamento… me quede dormido… ryuko, dijiste que me llamarías-

La chica se apeno un poco y después se disculpo con el chico. -Lo lamento senketsu… pero también me quede dormida-

- así es, ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde- satsuki siguió caminando.

El trió camino hasta el salón principal, el uniforme de las chicas era una falda de color azul oscuro con cuadros, la camisa era de color blanca y una pequeña corbata roja, el uniforme de los chicos era de pantalón negro y camisa blanca, con una corbata azul.

Mientras el trió caminaba una chica golpeo con senketsu mientras ella estaba oyendo música, la chica se quito los audífonos enojada y se paro de inmediato para reclamarle a senketsu.

- ¡oi pedazo de imbécil por que no te fijas!- era una chica de cabello purpura y corto, una mirada de pocos amigos de nombre touka.

- l-lo lamento… no fue mi intención- el chico se ponía de pie y recogió su mochila.

- Pues fíjate para la próxima tarado-

Ryuko se enojo y se puso cara a cara con touka, no le agrado como le hablaba a su amigo de la infancia senketsu. - ¿hey quien te crees que eres para hablarle así?-

Touka alzo una ceja y bufo enojada - a ti que mas te da, ¿acaso es tu novio o que? No te metas-

Ryuko se sonrojo terriblemente y senketsu se puso a sonreír nervioso, en cuanto a satsuki se marcho a su aula pues ver semejante escena simplemente le daba igual.

- n-no digas estupideces… es mi amigo- ryuko empujo a touka.

A lo lejos unos chicos estaban sentados jugando videojuegos cuando se percataron de la escena, estaba un chico de cabello café oscuro y ojos verdes llamado eren, también un chico de ojos rojos llamado akise, ambos se percataron de la escena y de inmediato pusieron mente.

- mira nada mas… es el primer día y tendremos algo de sangre jajaja- akise rascaba la punta de su nariz mientras se reía un poco.

Eren se levanto de las gradas de la escalera y se dirigió a la escena - iré a ver que no se arranquen las entrañas-

-Oe eren… no las detengas… ¡oh rayos!- akise se dio un golpe en su frente pues quería seguir viendo la trifulca.

Mientras tanto touka empujo a ryuko de manera repentina tanto que senketsu la tuvo que sostener para que no cayera al suelo. - espera ryuko…-

- ¡ahora si pagaras por esto!- ryuko se dispuso a cargar contra touka, lanzo un puñetazo directo a su cara pero una chica apareció en medio y les detuvo.

Touka solo miro el puño de ryuko a centímetros de su cara y la mano que lo detuvo fue nada más y nada menos de una chica peli rosada con coletas largas y un muño en su uniforme. - chicas, chicas… es el primer día… deberíamos llevarnos bien, después de todo estamos aquí para hacer amigos-

La chica de nombre yuno miro con gracias a las rivales y luego soltó el puño de ryuko, ambas chicas no sabían como es que yuno apareció en medio de las dos, pero senketsu respiro aliviado al ver que todo termino bien. -gracias al cielo… gracias err-

- yuno gasai, es un placer y ¿cual es tu nombre lindo?- la chica puso su mano en la cintura.

- Senketsu kiryuin, gracias por todo- el chico estrecho su mano.

Ryuko tomo a senketsu del cuello y se fue hecha una furia para su salón. - Si, si gracias niñita ahora esfúmate aquí no ah pasado nada-

Y así la pareja se esfumo dejando a la chica con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su celular y escribía en su diario telefónico.

**_Unos minutos después…_**

- BIENVENIDOS ALA ACADEMIA HONNOUJI, ESTE ES UN AÑO NUEVO, MUCHOS DE USTEDES NO SE CONOCEN, ASÍ QUE QUIERO QUE SE CONOZCAN Y SE LLEVEN BIEN, SIGUÁN LAS NORMAS Y TODOS SALDRÁ BIEN…- un hombre de cabello rubio y traje formal con corbata estaba dirigiéndose a los alumnos en el gimnasio, junto a el estaba una chica cabello purpura y largo con un uniforme de gimnasta, otra chica con cabello rojo y lentes con una falda café, un chaleco café y camisa crema, también estaba un chico de estatura baja, tenia una mirada de desinterés y portaba un atuendo deportivo.

-… lamento la demora nee san- ryuko apareció detrás de satsuki miraba con asombro hacia la tarima

- por Dios dime que no te ligaste a golpes con esa chica-

- Tch, me detuvieron antes de romperle la cara- ryuko bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

- Oh… ¿quien fue?-

- dijo llamarse gasai yuno- interrumpió senketsu mientras mordía un chocolate.

Una sonrisa se pinto en la cara de satsuki. - he, tengo que agradecerle a esa chica-

El rubio siguió hablando ante sus alumnos. - MI NOMBRE ES ERWING SMITH, SOY EL DIRECTOR DE ESTA INSTITUCION TAN PRESTIGIOSA, LOS DEMAS DOCENTES SERAN PRESENTADOS A USTEDES EN LAS RESPECTIVAS CLASES, PUEDEN RETIRARSE-

La multitud se disipo y cada quien tomo sus horarios para luego ir a sus aulas, ryuko tomo su horario y le toco distinto al de satsuki y senketsu, ella se despidió de ambos y se dirigió a su salón.

**1ER AÑO, SALÓN K**

-eh, buen día alumnos yo soy Aikuro Mikisugi, soy su profesor de historia, hoy haremos un repaso sobre la prehistoria y después haremos una pequeña dinámica… pase una lista ahí se tienen que anotar para saber cuales son sus nombres- el maestro de cabello azul y camisa blanca con una corbata floja escribió su nombre y paso una hoja de papel.

- Prehistoria…. Que aburrido…- exclamo ryuko mientras escribía su nombre en la hoja.

- si tienes razón pero si quieres puedes oír música y no oír nada de lo que ese viejo quiere decir- Eren estaba con su celular en mano escuchando música a tono considerable.

Ryuko miro a su derecha y puso su cara seria. - Si, su pongo que es verdad… ¿tu eres?-

El chico dejo su teléfono de lado y sonrió a ryuko. - eren jeager… es un placer, ¿y tu eres?-

- Ryuko matoi- la chica hizo una señal de paz al chico de ojos verdes.

**1ER AÑO, SALON C**

- Buen día alumnos, mi nombre es Hannes, seré su maestro de español, les doy la bienvenida, como es el primer día supongo que lo mejor para romper el hielo seria presentarnos… um tu la chica del moño rosado, ¿cual es tu nombre?-

La alumna sonrió mientras guardo su celular. - Hola a todos, mi nombre es yuno gasai, es un placer colegas-

- Maravilloso, muy bien tu el de cabello rojo… ¿como te llamas?- hannes apunto a senketsu.

El chico algo apenado se puso en pie y se presento - que onda… mi nombre es senketsu kiryuin- el chico rasco su cabello algo apenado.

Y así sucesivamente todos los demás se presentaron hasta que al fin todos los nombres de los alumnos se conocieron.

Mientras el maestro seguía hablando de cosas que a nadie le importaba, senketsu tomaba notas muy atento y sintió una bola de papel detrás de el. -¿pero que demonios?- Senketsu abrió la bola de papel y miro un mensaje escrito.

_"__Tienes unos ojos muy lindos… llámame 810-2849-5970 Krista Lenz"_

Senketsu sintió un sonrojo y después miro a su alrededor tratando de ver algo pero nada, no tuvo suerte alguna. - je, ryuko no creerá esto-

- ¿je tu novia de hace rato?- akise le menciono mientras dibujaba en su cuaderno.

- ¿q-que?... no es mi novia… es mi mejor amiga- reclamo senketsu con su cara de pena.

Akise soltó una leve sonrisa y puso su mano en senketsu - tranquilo amigo solo estoy bromeando, me llamo akise, solo mantente en un perfil bajo y sobrevivirás- y siguió dibujando en su cuaderno.

- G-gracias… "solo somos amigos… ryuko no se fijaría en mi"-

**1ER AÑO, SALON A**

El profesor no había llegado así que el aula era un caos, los chicos estaban ligando con las chicas o jugando o simplemente tomando una siesta, por su parte satsuki seguía leyendo… o más bien tratando de leer su libro, estaba leyendo la **_Ilíada de Homero _**pero le resultaba imposible producto del enorme alboroto.

Finalmente satsuki se resigno y cerró su libro con enojo. - No hay caso… no puedo leerlo-

- ¿te gustan los clásicos griegos?- se acerco a su mesa un chico con cabello negro y corto con ojos negros con una sonrisa.

- Si… pero trato de leerlo y me resulta imposible- satsuki miro por la ventana tratando de ignorar al chico.

El chico le dio unos audífonos a satsuki y le sonrió - úsalos, así el sonido se aislara y podrás leer, pero procura quitártelos cuando el maestro venga-

- _Arigato_… ¿como te llamas? Por cierto soy satsuki-

- Kaneki ken- y después el chico tomo una bola de papel y la arrojo a su compañero.

Satsuki se puso las orejeras y afortunadamente el sonido disminuyo considerablemente, así que continuo leyendo ignorando su alrededor.

Mientras kaneki arrojaba bolas de papel un libro lo noqueo y quedo en el suelo. Jean, connie, y uzu se acercaron para ver si seguía vivo.

- rayos mikasa, se te paso la mano- una chica de piel color canela y enormes pechos llamada hinata trato de levantar al chico.

- hinata no fue mi culpa, nonon se movió y por eso falle- mikasa ajusto su bufanda mientras recogió el libro y miro con gracia la escena.

**1ER AÑO, SALON H**

- les diré dos cosas importantes… La Primera: harán lo que yo diga y obedecerán. La Segunda: Al que este de gracioso, le daré un escarmiento difícil de olvidar- un tipo con cresta roja y una playera camuflada fumaba en el escritorio y tenia las botas en la mesa.

Un chico alzo la mano y pregunto algo curioso. - ¿cual es su nombre sensei?-

El maestro se puso en pie y exhalo el humo cerca de la ventana - Tsumugu Kinigase, como sea… es el primer día, así que no me molestare en controlarlos o saber sus nombres, pediré la lista, así que tienen la hora libre… solo no me hagan quedar mal o lo lamentaran- y el maestro salió del aula dejando a los alumnos confundidos y con algo de temor.

- Ese tipo me da escalofríos- exclamo yuki un chico con ojos violetas.

- Y deberías… fue jugador de futbol americano, así que fácilmente te rompería la columna- touka le contesto mientras se sentó en el escritorio de yuki.

Yuki solo trago en seco, de alguna manera eso le intimidaba. - rayos… me parece raro que sea nuestro maestro… ¿por cierto de que es?-

- historia de la guerra, dicen también que estuvo en el ejercito- interrumpió annie, una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio. - ¿oye touka quieres ir a molestar a alguien? hay carne fresca- annie le clavo los ojos a yuki. - ¿que tal el?-

- ¿y-yo?- yuki se puso nervioso ante la clara intención de annie para agredirlo.

Touka tomo por la barbilla a yuki y con su pulgar repaso sus labios. - no, seria una lastima desperdiciar una cara tan linda- Acto seguido touka se bajo de la mesa y se dirigió con annie con dirección a donde estaba fukoroda y otros chicos.

El pobre de yuki solo trago en seco y se relajo. - eso estuvo cerca-

-si claro habla por ti- un chico emergió del suelo con unos chichones en la cabeza y con algunos moretones, tenia el cabello anaranjado y estaba… muy maltratado, su nombre era hide.

- Rayos… mejor te llevo a la enfermería… ¿err alguien me ayuda?- yuki trato de ayudar la chico.

**_Unas horas después…_**

Como era el primer día de escuela, los alumnos salieron a las 12.00pm y todo resulto divertido, muchos hicieron amigos, otros ligaron y el resto solo consiguió una buena golpiza.

Senketsu salió con un montón de notas con números telefónicos y cartas pegadas a su cuerpo, es mas no podía ni caminar hasta que cayo al suelo y las hojas salieron por los aires. - esto debe ser de chiste-

Una chica con cabello negro apareció y le dejo otra nota, su nombre era mina carolina - llámame guapo- y se alejo corriendo.

A lo lejos eren y mikasa estaban caminando tranquilos, eren seguía con su videojuego y mikasa con su celular, en realidad ellos dos no eran hermanos, sino que mikasa fue adoptada por su familia cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de transito.

- ¡oe eren!- ryuko le saludo desde lejos al chico que salió de su transe.

- ¿eh?... ¡oh es ryuko!... mikasa tu adelántate dile a mama que llegare algo tarde- y el chico se separo a toda velocidad.

Mikasa solo se molesto un poco y se fue caminando - claro eren me gusta cuando te vas y me dejas sola… eres un tarado- la chica apretó su bufanda mientras caminaba algo triste.

- ¿que pasa ryuko?-

Ryuko saco un pequeño reproductor de su bolsillo - lo dejaste en el salón, da gracias al cielo que lo encontré o ese chico iori se lo hubiera llevado-

-Eh gracias por el detalle, te lo agradezco, bueno me tengo que ir cuídate ¡adiós!- y eren se fue junto con akise y uzu al parque a patinar un poco.

- ¿amigo tuyo?- apareció senketsu aun con rastros de las notitas de papel.

- Algo así y que tal… ¿tu?- ryuko se puso colorada y reaccionó molesta. - ¡pero que diablos, a que crees que vienes a la escuela senketsu!-

El chico solo se puso a temblar de miedo pues no entendía la situación - c-calma ryuko… ¿de que hablas?-

- ¿Como que de que?- la arranco entonces una nota que traía pegada en la frente. - Pues hablo de esto… hiciste muchas ¿amiguitas eh?

- ¿Qué?… esto… no es nada jejeje-

A lo lejos satsuki suspiro tediosa y camino con direcciona su hermana menor quien de verdad sufría terrible ataque de celos. - "ryuko solo dile que te gusta"-

Y así termino uno de tantos días en la academia honnouji donde sinceramente las locuras y lo raro era considerado normal, y ese solo era el comienzo del año escolar.

**NOTA:**

**PROYECTO DE PRUEBA… ME PARECIÓ BUENA IDEA COLOCAR ESTE MULTICROSSOVER OJALA Y SEA DE EL AGRADO DE ALGUNOS, ME PARECIÓ BUENA IDEA JUNTAR A MIS ANIMES FAVORITOS, AUNQUE CREO QUE SE ME PASO LA MANO CON TANTAS PAREJAS… EN FIN ESTO ES UN SOLO RELAJO JAJAJA PUES YA SABES COMENTA Y GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO.**


End file.
